Serenity's Angels
by SPEDs
Summary: The Inner Sailor Senshi become the guardian angels of some of the Z senshi. *Complete with Edited last chapter*
1. Authors Notes and Thank You

Serenity's Angels  
An upcoming fic series by Ashley Da SPED.  
  
It's a series about the Inner Senshi being the Z Senshi's guardian  
angels. They help them out in some tough situations. That's  
pretty much it. On each there will be an authors note and  
disclaimer at the top to tell about where it takes place in the Dragonball  
dimension. In the Sailor Moon dimension, it takes place between  
the collapse of the Moon Kingdom and when they are reborn on earth.  
  
Please read and review. I should be posting them soon. My muses  
are working overtime here.  
  
Arletta *You're telling me!*  
Me *Shusshup!"  
  
Now that We've got that out of the way, and also because I don't  
want my account cancelled because I wrote a description about it,  
I'll put on the first one I wrote.  


Thank You  
Serenity/Gohan  
  
Disclaimer and Authors Notes:   
I do not own any of the characters affiliated with Sailor Moon or Dragonball in   
any way. This takes place right after Goku takes Cell to King Kai's planet to self-destruct   
and Gohan is crying, and right before Cell comes back.

"Daddyyyyyy," Gohan said to no one in particular. The tears were still streaming down his face.

There was complete silence. Not even the sound of his friends breathing.

He looked around, startled at the absence of sound. No one was moving. They were frozen in time. A soft breeze blew across the open field, blowing the leaves around on the trees and tickling the back of Gohan's neck. He shuddered. It wasn't because the breeze was cold, far from it. The breeze was soothing and gave him a sense of calm. For a few brief seconds, he forgot all about everything, closing his eyes and letting go. He inhaled, letting the air swirl around him. An angelic voice was carried with it.

"Gohan?"

He turned quickly on his heel, hands held tightly together, and ready to form a ki blast if it had been needed. What he saw he would never have expected. Hovering about a foot above the ground was a stunning girl.... no, angel. She had long golden hair that streamed out through two buns on her head. She wore a long, metallic-white dress that shined in the light with gold trimmings. Her forehead was adorned with a small crescent moon. She had an aura of pure white. Protruding from her back were two silvery angel wings. His breath caught in his throat. After a few seconds, he realized that he had been staring and moved his field of vision to the ground, blinking a few times.

"Gohan," she said, walking towards him, "everything will work out how it is supposed to. This was all meant to happen."

His head shot up. "But why? You say everything will be alright, but we need him...." trailing off. He stood still a few seconds. "I need him..." he finished, his voice near a whisper.

She saw such sadness in his eyes. She couldn't help but put her arms around him. Startled, he looked at her, and then continued his crying. She rubbed his back and made soothing noises, attempting to calm the sobbing super saiyan.

Within minutes, his sobs were down to gentle tears and he looked up at her. "Thank you," His face was tear-stained, but he looked a bit happier, had that been possible.

"What's a guardian angel for?" she asked smiling. It was infectious. With a blur of silver and gold, she was gone, leaving only a feather, which fell lightly to the ground. As he picked it up, everyone burst into speech. A bit startled, he shoved the feather into his pocket and looked up towards the sky.

"Thank you," he said softly. The wind replied, swirling around him once more before disappearing completely.  
  
Read and Review please! This is my first solo fic and I don't know if I should even post the rest of them.


	2. Im Sorry

Serenity's Angels  
An upcoming fic series by Ashley Da SPED.  
  
I'm still writing the next one, so it may not be out tomorrow.  
Hope I manage to finish it tho. I have also found that ideas  
have been coming to me for the outer senshi as well. I hope  
to create stories for them, too. If I don't get a story out  
tomorrow. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.  
  
  
I Can't  
Mina/Krillin

Disclaimer and Authors Notes: I do not own any of the characters affiliated with Sailor Moon or Dragonball in any way. This takes place when Krillin is thinking about destructing #18.

Krillin had the answer to all of their problems. In his hand he held a shiny black knob. On the side in metallic lettering, His thumb rested on a conveniently placed button. He knew it would all be so simple, to just press the button and all the problems would cease to exist. But somewhere in the back of his mind he knew it wasn't at all like that. For some reason, he just didn't want to destruct her, even though she was just a machine. Yeah, just a machine. A machine capable of destroying the earth. With that thought he put a bit more pressure on the button.

Without warning, there was a flash of orange and yellow lights and a young woman was standing in front of him. She had long blonde hair pulled back with a large red bow. She wore a long yellow and orange swirled dress and looked about Trunks age.... until she moved and her wings unfolded. They were a mild gold color and glistened in the sun. Okay, Krillin thought, first the androids, now this. His heart sped up and he could hear it pounding in his ears. She had an incredible power hidden away.

She looked at him and smiled. "Hello Krillin." He jumped back a few feet. Her face showed question. He was about to say something when she cut him off.

"Why would you want to kill her?"

He was startled. Was she talking about the androids? How could she know about that? His mouth dropped open to reply, but nothing seemed to come out.

"You don't want to." She said matter-of-factly. With those words, Krillin seemed to find his voice.

"Yes I do. I have to. She'll destroy the earth..."

"Are you sure about that?"

"She's one of the androids that killed all the people in Trunks-"

"But the future has changed hasn't it? When he came back the first time he changed it so they were more powerful. Which means anything could happen... correct?"

Krillin looked at her. She knew so much about them, but he had no idea who she was. She seemed to understand because she began to speak again. "Oh yeah, before I forget, I'm Mina! I'm your guardian angel!" She had a peppy sort of tone to her voice, which made Krillin feel at ease with her, as if she were telling the truth. "Think about what you want to do. I know you'll make the right decision. You always seem to, even without my help. V is for victory!" she made a V with her fingers and winked before disappearing. As she left, everything came back to life, and a small feather landed on his shoe. Krillin smiled. It was a bit more bitter than usual, due to the stress of the decision. It was all on his shoulders. Making a wrong choice now could destroy the earth. He sighed. Whenever he had to make difficult decisions, he had always listened to his heart. This would be no exception. He closed his eyes. Letting peace and calm flood throughout his body. Upon instinct, he threw the small black piece of metal which he had almost forgotten about onto the ground. With no hesitation whatsoever, he stomped on it.

"I can't do it," he said, looking to the sky. Mina smiled.


	3. Hope

Serenity's Angels  
An upcoming fic series by Ashley Da SPED.  
  
I got a lot of good reviews for the Serenity and Gohan one  
so I'm planning on continuing it after I get one out for each  
senshi. Hopefully I'll be able to get them all out soon because  
I have a few ideas for the Serenity/Gohan one that I'd like to  
get started on A.S.A.P  
  
  
I'm Sorry  
Rei/Bardock  
  
Disclaimer and Authors Notes:   
I do not own any of the characters affiliated with Sailor Moon or Dragonball in any   
way. This takes place in the anime where Freiza is destroying the planet Vegeta. This   
takes place after Bardock forms his attack to counter Freiza's. 

"Yeah, that's right..." Bardock said, forming a ki blast in his hand. With a swish of wind, and a flash of light, everything was once again frozen for him.

"I'm sorry Bardock," An angel with red wings and dark hair spoke solemnly.

"It's you again," he said, his eyes widening in admiration. She had onyx hair, that when she moved, the light emanating from the blast in Freiza's pudgy little hand would shine off of it, turning it a shade of royal purple. She wore a ruby colored dress that would have reached the ground had she been standing on it. Instead, she was held up with two light red angel wings. When she looked up, he could see there was small symbol blazed on her forehead the color of her dress... and that her eyes were etched with sadness. Sadness for him. "Angel"

"Yes Bardock, I am.... was your guardian angel."

He nodded in understanding. "The planet doesn't make it?" He asked, his voice becoming soft.

"No. But you'll be joining me soon, and you'll be able to watch your son from now on. You did great things as will he. One of which will be obliterating Freiza. I guess it comes a little too late, huh?" She smiled, but it looked forced. Not at all like when she had come to advise him in the past battles.

"As long as Freiza will be destroyed and the dead avenged, my life was not in vain."

The angel broke into sobs, her hair falling into her dark violet eyes. Bardock approached her and pulled her crumpled form into a hug. When he released her seconds later, he spoke very quietly and yet decidedly.

"I'm ready,"

Rei nodded and in a flash of red, she was gone, leaving a lone feather. As he looked he saw the blast coming and decided to give it one last try. He powered up and threw the ki blast that was still in his hand, knowing that it would do nothing to injure the malicious creature. Freiza watched his blast move towards the planet Vegeta. The small blast became larger and larger until it was almost the size of the planet. It went right through Bardock's attack, and continued on. He laughed at destroying a planet. He laughed!!! Rei snarled and moved away from him. He shouldn't be able to live. As she flew towards Bardock to take his spirit with her, she heard his strained last words.

"My... son... lives... on."  
  
I hope you like these. Please review :)


	4. I Cant

"Hope"

Ami/Future Bulma

Disclaimer and Authors Notes: I do not own any of the characters affiliated with Sailor Moon or Dragonball in any way. This takes place in the future where Mirai Trunks comes from. It comes when Future Bulma gets an idea to make something. *I'm so generalized*

Bulma sat in the rubble that used to be the Kame house. Everything was quiet.

"So quiet.... " she said out loud. Tears threatened to form.

Suddenly, there was a flash of blue light and everything was frozen in time. Fearing the android's attack, she jumped behind cover.

Silence.

It couldn't be the androids. They would be overturning furniture and the screams would start again. She winced at the thought of more innocent deaths because of the androids.

After a few seconds, she slowly began to bring her head above the pile, just enough to see over it. She gasped. Standing in front of her was a petite girl with dark blue hair. Upon closer inspection, Bulma found that the girl wasn't standing on the ground. She was being held up by two sky-blue angel wings, and wore a dress that had a gradient across the front in shades of blue. She had a blue symbol glowing on her forehead and her eyes were closed. Somehow, Bulma knew that this girl would not hurt her. It was just an instinct she had acquired from the saiyans... She stepped out of her hiding spot, and the next thing she knew, the girl had opened her eyes. They showed so much knowledge. She smiled at Bulma, and Bulma felt inclined to do the same. Forcing one onto her face, she walked towards the angel and stopped about a foot in front of her. She opened her mouth to say something, when the girl spoke.

"Bulma, I'm here to tell you something important." Bulma nodded, not understanding why she had known her name... 'Well a-duh Bulma,' said a little voice in her head, 'she's an angel.' she was about to argue when the girl continued. "My name is Ami and I am your guardian angel." With just those words, Bulma promptly passed out.

"Mom! Mom wake up!" Chibi-Trunks yelled, shaking his fallen mother. She shot up, narrowly missing the child that stood in front of her. She put her hands on the ground to steady herself.

"OW!" she yelled. She picked up what had pricked her, ready to throw it out the still disintegrating ruins, when she looked at it. It was a small blue feather, with the word 'Hope' etched into it in a darker blue. Bulma's blue eyes sparkled with an idea. The best idea she had ever had. How could she have missed it before? She jumped up and started walking back to where Capsule Corp had left all their supplies.

"Mama where are you going?"

"Hope." Was all she said, and continued walking, smiling like she hadn't in years.


	5. To Fight

Serenity's Angels  
An upcoming fic series by Ashley Da SPED.  
  
Sorry it took me so long to write this one. Beyond this, I have one  
written and two ideas on hold. Thanks to everyone who reviewed :)  
  
  
To Fight  
Lita/Trunks  
  
Disclaimer and Authors Notes:  
I do not own any of the characters affiliated with Sailor Moon or Dragonball in any  
way. This takes place when Trunks insists on waiting till his father becomes  
unconscious before stepping in and fighting Cell.  


Trunks watched his father attack Cell again and again, every time finding that he would eventually have to step in. His father was knocked to the ground and he sprang forward, hardly noticing the eerie still and calm until he was mere inches from the android and he was literally shocked out of his stupor.

When he finally registered what had happened, he looked for the cause of the bolt of electricity. The sky was clear of clouds, but not of people. He gaped when he saw a young woman with light green wings begin to lower herself to the ground.

He noted that her dress, wings and eyes were all shades of green, and her brown hair, held up with two, small, green balls set off everything perfectly. She looked at him with such regality he felt that he should allow her to speak her mind.

"I can't let you do that," she told him, motioning in the direction of the completely frozen android.

"He'll get himself killed!" Trunks protested, looking to where his father sat on the ground.

"He will do no such thing. You are to stay out of it if you know what's good for your time. He can take care of himself for a while. Plus, if you battle now while he's still conscious," she paused. "how can I put this lightly? He'll hate you."

Trunks took a step back. At first, his eyes widened in surprise, and then he began to actually think about her words. His fathers ego couldn't take anything like this, especially from his "brat". He winced at the thought of his father hating him even more.

"I know what it's like when they're not there. My parents died in a plane crash when I was young... but I got along fine." She smiled, but sadness was evident in her emerald eyes.

Trunks knew what it was like to tell someone about a part of their life as painful as that. He walked back to his place beside Krillin and smiled. Lita smiled back. As she closed her eyes to disappear into the wind and resume time, she heard him shout to her.

"What?"

"Who are you?"

"Lita. Your guardian angel." With that she disappeared, leaving a tiny green feather, which he promptly picked up and held tightly in his fist. He saw the android lunge for his father, and Krillin shout at him.

"Trunks! You've got to help him!" The feather in his hand pricked his finger. A painful reminder, but a reminder all the same.

"No, not until he's unconscious,"

"But-" Krillin continued, but Trunks wasn't listening. He was waiting for the time when he would have to step in and finally fight what had plagued his time forever and a day.

The androids.


	6. Worth and Not My Battle

Serenity's Angels  
Fic series by Ashley Da SPED.  
  
Hey there. These may not be the best because they were just,  
as in, JUST written. Also, somebody had said they didn't really  
like the dub names. For what it's worth, neither do I, but I'm not  
familiar with the Japanese Dragonball names so I'm sticking with  
both English versions. I didn't have much for either of the outer  
senshi. Pluto has something else to do, so she'll be coming up next  
but that's why I put two of them into one "part". Enjoy :)  
  
  
Worth  
Amara/Piccolo  
  
Disclaimer and Authors Notes:   
I do not own any of the characters affiliated with Sailor Moon or Dragonball in any   
way. This takes place in the anime where Piccolo decides to do something that could  
have changed the entire series significantly.

Piccolo looked at the small boy. It was Goku's son, the one that had saved them all. He had such power for a boy of his age. He turned away, but he got the feeling he was not alone. It didn't help his suspicions that no one was moving. He looked around. What he found he wouldn't EVER have suspected. 

Leaning against a tree was a tall girl with short, sandy-blonde hair. She was wearing a long navy blue dress and her wings were a muted yellow shade. Wait a minute... WINGS? They stood there for a while, both studying each other for a while, until she pushed herself away from the tree and started to walk towards him. When she was about a foot from him, she looked over to Gohan and back to him.  
  
"That is the key to your future." Of course at the time, Piccolo had no earthly idea what she was talking about. It showed through on his green face, and Amara sighed. She never was a talkative person, why they gave her this job would remain a mystery.  
  
Piccolo turned and looked at Gohan. Yes, the boy had shown some exceptional power, but how could he be the 'key to your future' as this girl said. He heard her sigh and begin to talk again.  
  
"The boy needs to learn to control his power." With that, she disappeared, leaving a tiny blue feather floating towards the ground. Suddenly, it all clicked in his mind. He walked over and picked up Gohan.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Krillin shouted at him. Piccolo was starting to dislike this little bald man already.  
  
"To train him. Tell Goku." He marched off into the woods. Amara smirked. So he had understood after all.

Not My Battle  
Michelle/Goku  
  
Disclaimer and Authors Notes:   
I do not own any of the characters affiliated with Sailor Moon or Dragonball in any   
way. This takes place in the anime when Goku realizes something that could change  
the outcome of the Cell games.

Michelle sat high in the air. She wanted to make sure that everything was going as it should be before she stepped in. On the battlefield, Goku and Cell maxed each other out another time. It was true. Goku wouldn't be the hero this time.  
  
Sighing, she waved her hand and everything was frozen over, except Goku, of course, who, had the strange thought in his head that he was hallucinating. He had a good reason to. Just out of reach of the battle's blasts, sat a woman with aquamarine hair. The dress that she wore was tinted a bit more blue than her hair and the fragile wings that held her in the air were a bit more green than her hair.  
  
He looked away, blinked a few times and looked back. Yep. She was still there. Before he knew what was going on, she was standing on the ground in front of him. He smiled, and she returned it with the same warmth. He could sense no ki from her, which means she was either better hiding it than him, or she was dead.  
  
"Hello Goku, I'm your guardian angel." His facial expression changed. He seemed to be considering the fact. "This battle will not be won by you. You don't have the power, but someone else does." She turned and looked at the by-standers, silently telling him to do the same. Goku looked at each of them in turn, and finally it hit him.  
  
"My son?" She nodded the affirmative. "Yes, I've been sensing that hidden power of his for years now."  
  
"You just need to find a way to bring it out." She smiled a goodbye and disappeared, letting the feather waft in the gentle breeze. She watched as the others gaped in astonishment. He had given up, and Gohan made his way into the ring.

Haikus

You really don't have to read these if you don't feel like it, they're just some Sailor Moon Haikus I came up with and I didn't want to put them in a separate file.

Sailor Moon is light  
the legendary princess  
loyal to the end  
  
Sailor Mercury  
spirit of ice and water  
blue hues surround her  
  
Sailor Jupiter  
oak and electricity  
protector of weak  
  
Sailor Mars is flame  
the quintessence of fire  
her aura glows red  
  
Sailor Venus  
beautiful child of love  
graceful warrior  
  
Sailor Uranus  
king of the sky and the wind  
ascend to new heights  
  
Sailor Neptune paints  
pictures of the roaring sea  
whirl with the water  
  
Sailor Saturn  
power of death and rebirth  
soar small firefly  
  
Sailor Pluto is  
guardian of the time gate  
loneliest senshi  
  
Tuxedo Kamen  
Heart beats with Elysion  
Defender of earth  
  
Cats with gold emblems  
advisors to the princess  
come with lots of love  
  
Sailor Chibi-Moon  
Light of hope from the future  
training in the past


	7. Invisible Enemy

Serenity's Angels  
Fic series by Ashley Da SPED.  
  
Alright. I'm to the point now where I have to get writing again! It might  
take me a while to get the next one written because all I have is an idea to go  
on.... a somewhat good idea but.. that's beside the point. I also had a question  
in one of the reviews last time.  
~Are these one shots, or are they going to become a small series?~  
Actually, I have something that comes right after this that will answer this  
question and give pretty much the whole series a tiny bit more meaning.  
  
  
Invisible Enemy  
Hotaru/Vegeta  
  
Disclaimer and Authors Notes:  
I do not own any of the characters affiliated with Sailor Moon or Dragonball in any  
way. This takes place when Vegeta is pushing himself his hardest to become super  
saiyan.  


Vegeta kicked and punched an invisible foe. He was slowly loosing energy, but in his minds eye, it was nothing compared to reaching Kakarot's level. He had to. He was the last of the royal line of Vegeta. It only made sense that he would be stronger than Kakarot. He was just a lowly third class soldier for Kami's sake. He turned the gravity up higher. He could hardly hold himself up in the air, but that didn't matter. All he wanted to do was to be stronger than Kakarot, no matter what. With that thought, he also dispatched the droids. They whirled about him once and the lights blinked. Signaling for him to be ready.

A blinding purple light was seen and Vegeta had to shield his eyes. The brilliance of the light could challenge even Krillin's solar flare.

When the light died down, the droids were frozen in mid-attack and standing before him was a dainty young girl with short black hair and a purple dress. Her wings were lavender and looked quite delicate. On here forehead, a symbol shone through her ebony bangs. She opened her eyes and looked at Vegeta. He shuddered at all the raw power emanating from her. Hell, she was more powerful than he was, yet she was only a child.

"What do you want brat?" Vegeta asked her. She scowled at his choice of words, but moved towards him none-the-less.

"I'm your guardian angel," she stated it simply, waiting for him to jump back and show some form of emotion, but he didn't. He just watched her. She was surprised. She had heard many stories from the other angels about how people usually responded. Feeling a bit more brave, she continued.

"You'll never be as powerful as you want to be. You can't. Your heart wont let you. It knows what your intentions are. Goku's heart is pure. His hidden powers flow. You must listen to your heart," she paused to look around at the semi-forgotten droids, "or at least concentrate on living." She didn't give him a chance to respond. As quickly as she had appeared, she disappeared, leaving only a tiny purple feather which was quickly disintegrated by the droids. It took him a few seconds to register what had just happened. There had been a girl here. She had spoken about power and such.... And she was right. He allowed himself to thing solely about survival and instantly he was enveloped in a bright golden light.


	8. Thank You ~ Chapter 1

Serenity's Angels  
By Ashley Da SPED.  
  
I felt like setting something up for this one before I continued  
with any of the other senshi (hope you don't mind). If you can't  
tell, I'm also attempting to get out about a story a night.  
  
Thank You  
Serenity/Gohan  
  
Disclaimer and Authors Notes:   
I do not own any of the characters affiliated with Sailor Moon or Dragonball in any   
way. When you actually start to read it, you should be able to understand where in the  
series it goes. It's when Gohan gets into highschool. I don't know much about this part  
of the series, so if anyone could help me out with some information, I'd be able to get  
the parts out a lot quicker. I would also like to know if you'd like me to turn this into a  
Gohan/Serena fic. By the way, I'm reely sorry it's so short. The next one should be longer.  
Also, I think you should know, Serena has been re-born. This a life between the Moon Kingdom  
and the anime. In this one she doesn't need to be Sailor Moon, so I might not make her. Also,  
since she just came out of the Moon Kingdom, she's not going to be AS klutzy or AS un-mannerly.

Chapter 1

Gohan fiddled with his shirt collar. It didn't look straight to him. A little twist to the right and.. got it. It had been a while since the battle with Cell and he had grown up. The once small boy had turned into a dashing young man. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, and frowned, noticing that his hair had fallen out of its original style. Had to be today he thought. He was about to throw it back into place when he heard his mothers familiar shouts from downstairs. 

"You boys get down here right now or you're going to be late!" sighing, he smoothed it back and started down the stairs. At the bottom he found a normal family scene. His father had been the first one into the house and was already gulping down breakfast. His mother was trying to keep his father away from his breakfast, but was miserably failing. In one gulp it was gone. He sighed again. From the looks of it, it would be a long day. He grabbed the orange juice out of the refrigerator and poured himself a glass.

"Hei Gohaa" he heard his father attempt to speak through all the food in his mouth, "cou ou ge me da joo?" Gohan looked at him quizzically. Goku pointed to the juice and Gohan smiled.

"Sure dad," he got up to get another glass when his mother came in to the room.

"Now Gohan, you should get going to school or you'll be late for your first day."

"I'm just getting a drink for dad and then-"

"You should get moving Gohan," his mother said, that crazed look that she would get when she was about to use her frying pan appeared. He gulped and sped off towards the school.

It didn't take him long to make it to the school, so he had enough time to explore his new school. He pulled out his schedule, littered with honors and advanced placement classes. He smiled. It was one advantage to studying early on.

He continued to walk, watching the little piece of paper in his hand instead of in front of him.

Serena stood in front of the school in awe. Her old school hadn't been this big. She wondered how she would be able to get through the day, she never had been that great with directions. She turned around and was about to sit down on one of the schools scattered benches, when she ran into someone, or rather they ran into her.

Gohan felt himself hit something. Letting his paper fall to the ground, he grabbed hold of whatever it was, and pulled it back towards him. He was a bit startled when he looked down to see a beautiful young girl using his arms to sturdy herself. She had two buns on top of her head in a strangely familiar style. He somewhat reluctantly let go of her. She looked up at him, studying him for a second and then smiling.

"Hi, my name is Serena," she said, sticking out her hand in a friendly manner. He looked at it for a second before taking it in his larger one and returning the warm smile.

"Gohan, nice to meet you." He replied. She took her hand out of his and looked at her watch.

"Hey, I have to go. Maybe I'll see you later."

"Yeah, maybe," Gohan replied, watching her dash away into the school. Why do I feel like I know her from somewhere? he asked himself. Shrugging, he also walked into the school.


	9. Interlude

Serenity's Angels  
Fic series by Ashley Da SPED.  
  
I hope you're enjoying the stories and thanks to everyone who  
reviewed! Also, special thanks to Hadisia. I'm gonna finish up with  
the dub names, but that will help me on future fics. I would also like  
to say that this isn't the end of the series. I had some ideas for Part II's  
of some, so I'll most likely be posting those after I get out a chapter of  
'Thank You'.  
  
Interlude  
  
Disclaimer and Authors Notes:  
I do not own any of the characters affiliated with Sailor Moon or Dragonball in any  
way. Pluto talks to Queen Serenity about something important, and Pluto gives someone  
an idea. *Thanx Sailor A. / Rami*  


Queen Serenity sat in her long-dead kingdom, watching as her daughter and the sailor senshi helped warriors, not unlike themselves out of tough situations. Smiling, she summoned the guardian Pluto. Within seconds, a small black portal appeared and a woman with long green hair and a black sailor fuku appeared. She walked over to the queen and bowed at her feet.

Queen Serenity frowned. "You know you don't have to do that." Pluto smiled and stood up, embracing her long time friend.

"Why do you call for me?" she asked, a bit confused. She had seen the senshi become guardian angels, and she had seen the princess be reborn into this time. The queen's face suddenly grew concerned.

"Will Serenity be reborn at the right time?" Pluto looked at her. Her face was that at a parent worried about their child. Pluto smiled.

"I'm sure she will be. As you can see," Pluto said, opening a small viewing portal, all is going well in Crystal Tokyo in the future. The queen looked through and saw her granddaughter Rini playing with Hotaru in the fields, while her daughter and her prince watched their playful antics. "Everything is going well."

The queen smiled. "Thank you. I just needed some reassuring." Pluto nodded and disappeared, returning to the gate she was sworn to protect. Sighing, the queen looked at the tiny pink broche in her hand. It had five jewels around the outside and a large sparkling crystal on the inside. She knew her daughter didn't need it, but when she thought about it, it wouldn't hurt to have it just in case. Her enemies had always managed to track her down before.

She clutched it in her hand and concentrated on where her daughter was. The locket de-materialized and reappeared in her daughter's room. Serenity smiled, and kept her hands clasped. Making a silent prayer to the goddess Selene that her daughter would finally get her wish. To be normal.  
  
Pluto stepped through another portal and out into the real world. As she did so, her black and white Sailor fuku became a long black dress and the symbol of Pluto shone on her forehead. She was suspended in the air by two shiny black angel wings. She did not feel it was necessary to stop time for the simple job she was about to do. Her charge was very intelligent.  
  
She threw several small, black feathers into the blast. Each disintegrated within seconds, but not before a certain triclopse saw them. An idea struck. Not a very safe idea, but one that might help nonetheless. He put all his fear aside and flew towards the monstrous android. Stopping several feet away, he blasted one of his stronger attacks, letting it hit him. Pluto smiled as she walked back to the time gate. Everything was going on track.


	10. Thank You ~ Chapter 2

Serenity's Angels  
By Ashley Da SPED.  
  
Sorry it took me so long to continue with this one, I wanted to finish with the   
others before I got started on more. As for Chibi-usa and Chibi Chibi, I can't  
really make them into angels. I'm taking them from the past Moon Kingdom and  
they're from the future. Hope this was worth your wait.  


Thank You 

Disclaimer and Authors Notes: I do not own any of the characters affiliated with Sailor Moon   
or Dragonball in any way. Thanks for all the great reviews. And due to numerous people thinking it was   
a good idea, this will most likely turn out to be a Gohan/Sere fic. You may notice that this takes  
place during the Interlude as well.

Chapter 2 

Serena sat down at the table where a small piece of paper was labeled Tsukino. The chair next to her also had a piece of paper on it. She leaned over to see when the bell rang. Son. Hm... interesting name. She was so busy with her thoughts that she did not see the spiky-haired young man walk into the class and start to hunt around for his desk. Appropriately, as the teacher came in, he plopped down next to Serena. 

They sat in silence, every so often glancing at each other before returning their attention to the morning announcements. 

"On your first day here," the principal began through the loudspeaker, "you may want to find someone who has the same classes as you. It's a lot harder to get lost with two people." The principal continued on, blabbing about one thing or another, related to absences, make-up work, and extra-curricular activities. When he finally finished, their teacher stepped up. She wore an outfit that resembled a business suit and a smile on her face. She looked nice enough. 

"Okay, I'll give you about ten minutes so that you can check around and see about classes." she smiled and sat down at her desk again, quietly watching as the noise level went up. 

Gohan turned to Serena. They both put their schedules down on the desk and began to compare. To his surprise, she was also in some advanced placement. Mythology and History. The others were academic. She had those classes with him.... gym.... and lunch. Oh great, he thought, now she'd get to see his legendary appetite. They had Mythology first block and slowly walked to the class, taking their time not to miss the classroom. The school was large. It had two stories and quite a few classrooms to look for. As they finally found the {hidden} room and walked in, they had about three seconds to find their seats. Not to their surprise, they were to sit next to each other again. 

The teacher started out the year with a simple project. A brief oral report with a partner about one of two subjects. He pulled out a white piece of chalk and wrote the projects on the board.

When he moved out of the way, they saw the two choices. 'Serenity and Endymion or Mnemosyne and Lythe' both straight out of Greek mythology. The teacher gave them instructions and partnered them with the person seated next to them. 

Serena rattled off all the information she knew about the two. Gohan was a bit surprised when he found that she knew more than he did about this sort of thing. They ended up picking Mnemosyne and Lethe. Something told Serena that she wouldn't want to research Serenity and Endymion. When class was over, they exchanged phone numbers and started off to their next class. 

The rest of the day went semi-well, until lunch. They were both afraid to eat like normal for fear of revolting the other, until Serena couldn't take it anymore. She chugged down her ice cream and continued. Gohan watched in amazement as the girl ate almost as much as he did. He snapped out of it when he heard his stomach growl and realized that he should start eating while there was still something left on the table. 

When school was finally finished for the day, Serena trudged home and plopped down on her bed. She picked up her silvery binder and began her history homework. She was almost finished when she heard a soft sound like bells chiming. She shrugged it off and continued on her work, not noticing the tiny pink broche that now resided on her dresser. 


	11. Im Sorry ~ PART II

Serenity's Angels  
A fic series by: Ashley Da SPED  
  
I'm finally getting around to posting this. From now on, the second  
parts will probably just be little extra things that I end up posting every  
so often, unless there's one you'd like me to continue after 'Thank You'.  
Thanks for all the great reviews.   
  
I'm Sorry  
Part II  
Rei/Bardock  
  
Disclaimer and Authors Notes:   
I do not own any of the characters affiliated with Sailor Moon or Dragonball in any   
way. This takes place after Bardock has died. Most of the second parts will be completely  
made up on my part. 

PART II

Bardock watched through a small pool of water as the planet Namek was engulfed in flames. When Rei had said his son was meant for great things, he had immediately thought Raditz. His strong, self-sufficient son who would do anything for his prince. But as time progressed, he watched and learned that she was talking about none other than his other son. Kakarot. The one they had sent away to get rid the useless Red Ribbon Army. He held his breath as Kakarot dodged some of Freiza's most powerful attacks.

Rei smiled and watched as Bardock moved as though he were one with Goku. He stopped suddenly. He had felt it. His son's power was massive... and it was still growing! If he didn't know any better, he would say his son could become one of the legendary super Saiyans. He chuckled to himself. The day one of his kin became that powerful would be the day he ate his bandana.

He turned away from the pool and looked to Rei. He could always tell when she was there. Not because of her ki, but because her presence made him a little bit more positive.

"Are they-"

"Yes. Super Saiyans are real." He wasn't at all surprised. He had grown quite used to her mind reading technique.

"Will he-"

"Watch and see," she said smiling. He walked over just in time to see his son's aura flare up and be bathed in a golden light. He gaped when he realized his son really had reached the level of myths. As he watched, he smiled. He saw his son gain the upper hand and even show mercy to the creature. He knew there was no way for Freiza to get out of this one.

Out of no where there was a burning sensation on his back and he fell to the ground in pain. The next thing he saw was Rei smiling and pointing at a full body mirror. She had gotten quite good at materializing objects.

He trudged to the mirror, his back still hurting a bit. What he saw took all of the pain away. He had grown wings.


	12. Thank You ~ Chapter 3

Serenity's Angels  
By Ashley Da SPED.  
  
Sorry it took me so long to get this out. I've just been struck by so  
much inspiration this week it wasn't even funny anymore. I hope that I can  
get a little bit written for the things that I haven't in a while.... particularly this  
story. I'm doing good getting things out though.  


Thank You 

Disclaimer and Authors Notes: I do not own any of the characters affiliated with Sailor Moon   
or Dragonball in any way. Thanks again for all the great reviews. I'll try and get it out faster next  
time. I just had a few midterms and I'm going to have to adjust to a new schedule next week, so  
bare with me.

Chapter 3

Videl watched her father jump around the house in a ridiculous display of nonsense. Of course he thought it was something... but she wanted to really fight. To learn. She got out her phys. ed. binder. She and this girl Serena had a lot of fun in that class. They had somehow gotten the easiest teacher in the entire school, so most of the class was spent talking with her and Gohan. Yeah, Gohan was definetly cute.  
  
After several minutes of doing her homework, she put it down and got out a book on self-defense.

  
Gohan looked at the small piece of paper in his hand. That's all it was. A simple piece of paper. So why couldn't he make himself pick up the phone and call her? *It's for the project. I know that*  
  
"Hello!" Goten jumped out of "nowhere". Gohan, being so out-of-it at that moment, jumped backwards into the chair which tilted backwards... and fell, taking him with it. He got up slowly, grinding his teeth and looking at his younger sibling. Goten waved, smiled, and dashed away, all within a second or two.  
  
Gohan cracked his knuckles and picked the chair back up. Vegeta's anger-management classes sure would have come in handy right now. Looking over, he saw that the tiny piece of paper was gone. "GOTENNNNN!"  
  
Goten snickered at the paper in his hand. *Oooh. Serena. Gohan has a girlfriend.* He snickered a bit, not knowing that just that even the smallest laugh would lead his "peeved-beyond-words" brother right to him.  
  
BAM  
  
Gohan picked up the piece of paper and walked away, while Goten just sat there. Gohan quickened his pace and made it into his room, just before...  
  
BAM! BAM! BAM! "Gohan let me in! Who is this Serena girl? Is she your girlfriend? Can I meet her? IS SHE HOT? GOHAN ANSWER ME!" The knocking and questions poured in for several hours while Gohan contemplated calling her.

Meanwhile.....

"So Serena, how was your day?" her mother asked her in a concerned voice. "No more trouble, right?"  
  
"No mother, today was great. Nothing went wrong. Why?" She looked a bit confused.  
  
"No reason. Try your dinner. It's your favorite." She blinked a few times.  
  
"I don't feel too well. Can I be excused?"  
  
"Sure," her father said, watching her leave the room. "Do you think they're coming back again? We got rid of them last time, but they keep pushing their way through."  
  
"I know. Let's just hope this time they stay hidden."  
  
Serena walked into her room and lay down on her bed. Her head hurt so much. Maybe a little bit of sleep would help. She rolled over and turned off her light. She only had to wait a few minutes before she was fast asleep, and being confronted by the wide world of nightmares.  
  
~*~*~*~The dream~*~*~*~  
  
Serena stood in the back of a room. It was full of tiny children. As she looked around, she saw a chibi-Serena sitting in the middle of the classroom. It was a quiet day in the second grade classroom. The teacher was saying something she couldn't make out. Out of nowhere, a creature flew in through the window. Not knowing what was going on, she jumped back and watched as the thing sprouted small blossoms. The tiny flowers spewed golden powder over everyone, except chibi-Serena. She was hiding under a desk covering her head and the monster was ignoring her. As she looked more carefully, she found that the child was invisible to the naked eye. The monster jumped around, slashing at children left and right. The little girl screamed and a small beam of light shot out of her forehead, making the monster explode into tiny vines.  
  
Terrified out of her mind, she ran out the door. Serena tried to run after her, but her chibi-self was going to fast. A pain struck her stomach and she fell over onto the cement. Scraping up her knees and hands. She watched chibi-Serena disappear and the clouds start to roll in overhead.  
  
~*~*~*~End Dream~*~*~*~  
  
She sat up in bed, letting the tears flow down her cheeks. This must have been the fifth time in the last two weeks she'd had a dream like this. She looked at the clock. It was about 5:30, so she got out of bed, brushed her hair and got her coat. She walked to the only friend's house she had right now.  
  
Ding Dong  
  
"Serena?"  
  
"I have a problem." Serena said. Videl stepped away from the door and allowed her to enter.  
  
  
And Videl is brought in.....


	13. I Cant ~ PART II

Serenity's Angels  
An upcoming fic series by Ashley Da SPED.  
  
I'm working on the next part I'm going to put out.  
  
  
I Can't  
Part II  
Mina/Krillin

Disclaimer and Authors Notes: I do not own any of the characters affiliated with Sailor Moon or Dragonball in any way. This takes place after one of Marron's younger birthday parties. In most of the stories I have made them stop time when they talk to people. This is not one of those cases. Time progresses as normal.

Marron sat amongst the pillars of dolls that she had acquired on her birthday. She looked around. There was no one left to play with. She slowly peeked out the door to see her parents picking up the evidence of her latest party. Strewn across the floor were tattered ribbons, streamers, and balloons. She continued her trek and stopped next to them.

"Will you play with me?" He mother and father looked at each other and then their gaze returned to her. Krillin was the first to speak.

"We can't honey, we have to get this all cleaned up," he used his free hand to motion around the messy room.

"But we'll be in when we finish," 18 continued with a smile. Marron nodded and went back into her room. She sat down on the bed and looked out the window.

"I want someone to play with,"

"I'll play with you," Marron turned to see a young girl with blonde hair looking at her. Overjoyed that someone had come to play, she launched herself to the floor by the large dollhouse and picked up her favorite doll. Smiling, she looked up at the girl. She seemed to take the hint because she, too, sat down and picked up a doll.

"What's your name?" Marron asked the girl.

"Mina," she replied.

They played for about an hour, until there was a light knock on the door. Marron jumped up and rushed over to the door. Pulling it open, she found her parents standing there.

"Ready to play now, hun?" 18 asked.

"I was just playing with-" she turned around to see no one there.

"Who?" Krillin asked, a bit worried.

"Mina."

Wouldn't you just loved to have seen his face?


	14. Thank You ~ Chapter 4

Serenity's Angels  
By Ashley Da SPED.  
  
Sorry it took me so long to get all the things I'm posting out. I've had a semi-formal  
to get ready for. *yes, I know that's not an excuse* But I haven't had much time  
with trying to find a dress and getting it fit and all. I hope you enjoy!  


Thank You 

Disclaimer and Authors Notes: I do not own any of the characters affiliated with Sailor Moon   
or Dragonball in any way. Thanks again for all the great reviews. I'll try and get it out faster next  
time. New schedule has gone through and I'm attempting to adjust to having Computer Programming  
instead of just keyboarding (BIG transition) 

Chapter 4

Serena sat on Videl's bed while she sat on a raspberry chaise lounge next to it. She was shaking, and wouldn't remove her coat.

"What's wrong Sere?" Videl asked, using the already familiar nickname. Serena looked up at her.

"I honestly don't know. I've been having these really weird dreams lately. They're not really weird... they're more scary than anything. It's from.... a past I can't remember. When I was younger I hit my head and lost a lot of my memories.. and I think they're starting to resurface..." She trailed off.

"That's good... isn't it?" She asked a little confused.

"Yeah... usually I would be ecstatic... but there's something wrong. There's always something attacking..."

"Attacks are normal around here. Don't worry about it." Serena smiled at Videl. Already she felt a lot better. "Hey, since it's not a school night, you wanna sleep over?" Serena nodded and they went to call her mom.

Meanwhile, Gohan finally got up the nerve to call her.

*Ring.... Ring.....* "Pick up..."

"Hello? Tskukinos."

"Uh.. Hi, is Serena there?"

"Yes, may I tell her who's calling?"

"It's Gohan." Her mother walked up the stairs, phone in hand, and opened her door, only to find that Serena was nowhere to be found.

A rushed "I'm sorry Gohan, she'll have to call you back" could be heard from the other side.

"But-" before he understood what was going on, her mother had hung up on him and there was once again, a dial tone.

"Ken! She's gone!" There was a lot of shouting from one side of the house to the other looking for her before the phone rang. Mrs. Tsukino picked it up, muttering "this had better be good" under her breath, and then turning her expression into a smile. "Hello? Tsukinos."

"Mom, it's me." Mrs. Tsukino was so relieved to hear her daughter's voice, and then it turned into anger.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at Videl's house. I'll be staying the night." Mrs. Tsukino smiled.

"Alright. Have a nice night."

"What? Who was it?"

"It was Serena. She's staying over at a friend's house." Mr. Tsukino unconsciously let out a breath he was holding. "At least it wasn't anything serious."

"Yeah."

"So, Gohan...." Goten started from the other side of the door. It had only been five minutes since the last time the door had been beat on. "Did you call Sereeeeena?"

Gohan sat down on his bed, pulled out a book on Mythology and started to read, ignoring his little brother's attempts at gathering information. "Gohan? Goooohan? Hello! Do not ignore me! WAKE UP!" He sighed. It would be a long night. "Gohaaaan!"


	15. Thank You ~ Chapter 5

Serenity's Angels  
By Ashley Da SPED.  
  
Awesome! I just came in second in a bowling tournament and I won a shirt  
that I'll never end up wearing! Oh who cares... I had fun.  


Thank You 

Disclaimer and Authors Notes: I do not own any of the characters affiliated with Sailor Moon   
or Dragonball in any way. Thanks again for all the great reviews. I'll try and get it out faster next  
time. I've been trying to update all my stories at the same time, although I should probably start to  
finish off whatever I can. Might try that :)

Chapter 5

Serena woke up the next morning. She bid Videl's farewell and made her way back to her house, just in time for her mother to run by, purse over her shoulder, keys in her mouth, and dozens of bags weighing down her hands. She snickered a bit. "Need some help?"

"Please?"

Serena grabbed a few and helped her mother load up the car. Just before she took off, she turned. "Oh, Sere, some boy called. Go-chuck or something."

"Gohan?" She asked smiling.

"Yeah. That was it. I'll be back around five." Serena went to the phone and dialed the number, left by the phone.

"Hello?" Goten said into the phone.

"Hi. Is Gohan there?" Goten's lip curled.

"By chance... is this Serena?" Gohan chose this moment to walk in, pick the phone out of his brother's hand and walk out of the room.

"Wha-?" Goten looked in his hands, on the ground... where had the phone gone?

"Serena?"

"Yeah. Hi Gohan. I was wondering... would you like to work on the project now?"

"That'd be great. Why don't you come on over?"

"Alright." He was about to hang up the phone when "wait wait wait!" came through.

"Yeah?"

"Where do you live?" He face-faulted, and gave her the address. The phone clicked and he set it down. He opened the door, and feeling it knock something back. Afraid of what it was, he looked around the side, and saw a dizzied Goten sitting on the floor, rubbing his head.

"Ow."

*Bad idea*

Serena grabbed all her books on mythology (which just happened to be a lot). There was just something she liked about the past.

It wasn't a long walk to his house, in fact it was closer than she thought. Usually she would have taken the car, but both her parents had taken them. She saw Gohan sitting on the grass outside the house, looking ashamed of something. When she traced where his eyes went, he saw a kid inside the house, waving out the window and making kissy faces. Serena waved at him and he moved away from the window.

It was a nice day, so they decided to go out and start their research outside. Settling down in front of a large oak tree in the Son's back-yard, they began to work... or "work". Gohan kept stealing glances at her. There was something familiar about her. If he could just figure out what it was. A soft wind came by and blew her hair back, the sun shone on it, turning it an extremely light shade of blonde. A small gasp was let out in the back of his throat. It was the angel. The cell games. He was almost positive.

He leaned in, tilting her face towards him. She looked at him a bit confused, but unconsciously moved towards him. He leaned forward, his lips were almost touching hers... so close...

*Snap* There was a bright light and Goten was standing beside them with a camera. "Crappies! I missed!" Serena blushed a bright red color, while Gohan cracked his knuckles, causing Goten to gulp and run.

"I'm sorry-" Gohan started, but Serena cut him off.

"Don't be." Her smile was infectious. They settled in next to each other and started their work.


	16. Thank You ~ Final Chapter

Serenity's Angels  
By Ashley Da SPED.  
  
Sorry about the last one. I guess it was a little confusing. I added a little  
at the end so maybe it will be better this time.  


Thank You 

Disclaimer and Authors Notes: I do not own any of the characters affiliated with Sailor Moon   
or Dragonball in any way. Thanks again for all the great reviews. Last chapter.

Chapter 6

Serena changed into her pajamas and got into her bed. It was still early, but she kept getting this weird wave of nausea... especially since she had been reading about Serenity and Endymion. Just being there with Gohan... didn't feel right.. even though he was sweet and kind... *and hot* she reminded herself.. smiling.

She looked around her room, intent on finding something to just make it go away.... the broach. It always had an aura of tranquility about it. Just looking at the light shine off the pink covering made her slightly tired.... She turned off the light and turned over... hoping to avoid another of those dreams.

~*~dream~*~

She was in the school again... but there were no little kids inside. Beams of bright sunlight shone through the open windows. It was a beautiful sunny day and she could hear the children playing outside. She didn't even hear when a shadowed figure stepped through into the light.

"Princess." she said, bowing. Serena spun around as soon as she heard the voice begin.

"Who are-"

"I'm sorry princess. I am so sorry for what I have to do..."

"What do you mean? And why do you keep calling me princess?" before Serena could blink, the woman was gone.... but everything was getting darker.

"Heavenly Time Gates of Cronos." A deep feminine voice boomed all around her. It sounded a bit like.... "Heed my plea. Lock away this dream world. Do not allow the soul of the princess to depart this world. The queen commands it." There was a loud shaking noise and all was quiet.

~*~end dream~*~

Serena felt like she had been in the dream for years before she was flying in a combination of time and space. She watched what she thought to be the earth become smaller and smaller, and as familiar white gates opened. Behind it her mother and her friends waited.

"I'm sorry Serenity," her mother sobbed, running up to her.

"It's alright. I understand. I had been having recurring nightmares of monsters... and my memories were coming back... somewhere deep down I almost... I almost knew I would have to come back soon-" 

The scouts collapsed, breathing hard and gasping for air. "What's going on?" Lita rasped out.

"It feels like I'm being turned inside out." Rei muttered, her breaths returning to normal for several seconds before starting harder again in time with the others.

"You will all be re-born soon. The pain is your body being brought into being. It wont hurt for much longer."

~*~on earth.. years later~*~

Gohan picked up his four-year old daughter pan and spun her around, before her mother took her in for bed. As he turned out the lights he could have sworn he saw a mini-Serena with pink hair looking at him through the window.

She grinned and ducked out of sight, holding up a small pink key. A bright light appeared above her and she hovered into the air. She closed her eyes. Even after all her practice with Puu, she still wasn't completely at ease with the swirling of time in the tunnel.

When she opened her eyes, she saw the familiar walk towards her home... the crystal palace. She could feel her mother's worry as she got closer, but it all melted away when appeared in the throne room. Her mother's smile could brighten a room... she knew... she inherited it...

"Welcome home Rini. How was your first training session?" Rini ran up and jumped into her mother's lap. She grinned and whispered in her ear so that the king could not hear.

"He's doing fine mama."

All so suddenly the earth shook from beneath them. Rini jumped up and her mother ran to the nearest window. A look of pure fear crossed her beautiful face before anger set in.

"Rini, go hide." Rini obeyed her mother's wishes and ran towards the palace's safe-haven.

Serenity turned to Endymion. "The Black Moon Family is here."


End file.
